Ac(a-)ceptance
by whoselineisitanyway
Summary: The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: whoselineisitanyway**

**Rating: M**

**I just wrote this chapter so mistakes are all on me. Any feedback is appreciated, just be gentle with me.**

* * *

One thing Beca Mitchell had learned about Chloe was that she wasn't as put together as everyone thought, she wasn't happy all the time and she didn't always put other people's happiness in front of her own. Chloe Beale was far from callous or careless, but when it came to her own feelings and protecting herself, she was a warrior. She could be stubborn and insensitive.

Beca couldn't blame her for this, she was hardly the face of compassion, she was just as stubborn and indifferent to other people's feelings. Sarcasm and wit were like a second language, but ever since joining the Bellas and meeting Chloe, Beca hadn't exactly changed but she was certainly more open and accepting of herself.

Chloe made her feel things, she revealed Beca's truly impenetrable armour and cut through it with a swift blow. Beca was cheesy, she liked making bad jokes, she did _need _people - one person in particular, and she trusted the Bellas more than she had expected to since she joining.

So when Chloe would insist they watched movies together, she would complain but comply, if Chloe wanted to hear her personal mixes and pulled that puppy dog face, they would be on her iPod 10 minutes later and if Chloe wanted to cuddle in bed and talk then Beca would get comfortable.

But Chloe was not an open book, she needed Beca sometimes but other times she would push everyone away and Beca just couldn't understand it. She couldn't understand what was going through the gingers head, her confidence and outgoing nature just threw Beca off thinking anything was wrong.

As Beca came out her shell and learned to accept herself, it felt as though Chloe was using her own for shelter and solitude.

When Beca told Jesse she was gay he joked that it wasn't a surprise since she hadn't broken the rule to have sex with him on the desk at the radio station. And ever since then they had been good friends, despite his constant need to overshare about movies.

And when it had came up with Chloe after a brief interrogation with Aubrey about her 'toner' for Jessie, she was shocked at first but then reassured the brunette that it was just a pleasant surprise if anything. But continued to look at her pensively for the rest of the day.

And if Beca had any semblance of self-awareness she would have noticed those looks. They were curious, self-berating, hopeful but also full of jealousy and longing. The only conscious thought that she had on the matter was her feelings about Chloe. It's not as if she hid them well or even tried to, Beca had hoped that after revealing her sexuality that she'd get an indication from Chloe if she stood a chance.

But it never came. They got closer throughout their first year together, in between Bellas practices, winning ICCAs, the summer they spent together and Chloe deciding to stay at Barden for grad school; they were pretty inseparable. But Beca was happy with Chloe being her best friend, she believed that she was lucky to have Chloe in her life and would do anything for her.

Being happy for her meant that she would hold her when she cried, helping a drunk and stumbling redhead into bed safely and most recently, meant that she had to stand by and watch as Chloe dated the biggest douche on the planet.

Beca hated Jared, he was a jerk and messed Chloe around. She honestly couldn't see what Chloe saw in him, he was the same age as the redhead but applied for college a year later because he didn't get in the first time, so he was still in his senior year. Idiot.

Chloe could tell that Beca hated Jared but she just reassured the younger girl that he was a nice, caring guy and meant a lot to her, despite that fact that he didn't. Chloe didn't want to be with him, he was a distraction and the best kind. She could never fall for a guy that was as big a jerk as he was, he didn't even listen to her.

Not like Beca did, she would listen to Chloe rant away for hours and even when she thought she had zoned out, she'd make comments that left her weak at the knees and her heart ache. She had always been attracted to the brunette but she couldn't act on those feelings, no she mustn't.

* * *

It wasn't the fact that he had broken up with her, she didn't really care that he had. It was the way that he did it. He called her out for using him, and said that she wasn't all that but he had hoped he was gonna get laid. He was frustrated with the lack of bedroom activity that had gone on between them, and he made sure everyone knew it. He had yelled at her about it in front of his friends who thought it was appropriate to cheer him on and mutter snide comments about her being a prude.

When he had done with his taunting, he even went as far to lean in and whisper that she was clearly a lesbian but no one would want her, not even her little alt friend Beca. After that Chloe slapped him hard, yelled profanities and stormed away. She went back to her off-campus apartment and that's where she was now, sat on her couch crying.

She cried hot tears of embarrassment and shame, her arms clinging to a pillow. She didn't realise she had been that obvious with her feelings towards Beca, or about her sexuality at all but to be called out on it by a jerk like Jared, it hurt. The disgust in his tone had left her with her own feelings of disdain, why couldn't she just be normal?

Too lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't realised her phone had buzzed with a couple of texts since the break-up but then her chosen ringtone of 'Titanium' personalised to Beca cut through the near-silence in her apartment.

Chloe wiped her face with the back of her hand, sniffled and cleared her throat in an attempt to disguise the tears in her voice. She answered her phone and held it to her ear.

'H-hello? She berated herself for how croaky she sounded.

'Hey Chlo, I've been trying to get hold of you but you haven't been answering my texts!' Beca's rushed voice came through the speaker then paused to take a breath. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine-.' She choked on her own tears and brought a hand up to stifle her crying but the cat was already out of the bag.

'Uh shit, I'm coming over right now, k?' Chloe nodded but then realised that Beca couldn't see her and replied. 'Mkay.'

The dial tone told her that Beca had already hung up and she threw her phone away from her and laid her head back onto the sofa.

* * *

Chloe's front door swiftly opened and rattled shut as Beca rushed into the apartment having used her spare keys. She looked breathless and red-faced as she looked over at where Chloe was sitting doe-eyed. _I can't believe she ran over here for me_, Chloe thought.

'Guess you haven't been keeping up with your cardio.' The redhead tried to joke but the other girl just shook her head and came to fall to her knees in front of where Chloe had been sitting.

'What's going on Chlo?' The concern in Beca's tone caused even more tears to fall from her eyes. Beca frowned and brought her hands up to wipe her tears away and push stray hairs behind her ear.

'Whatever it is you can tell me.' Chloe leaned further into her touch, shutting her eyes at the warmth of Beca's touch and couldn't help but feel the ache inside of her. She wanted to be with her, she wanted Beca to touch her everywhere like that and most of all, she wanted to be brave like Beca. Brave enough to own her feelings.

'I-I can't. Not right now.' She pressed her lips tight together and thrust her body forward so she had her face buried Beca's neck and nearly knocked the girl off balance. Beca instantly relaxed and wrapped her arms around Chloe's body tightly, rubbing up and down her back.

It was a while before either moved or said anything but Beca was starting to get an ache all over her body from her uncomfortable position and she suspected that it couldn't be any better for Chloe either.

'How about we go cuddle in bed?' The brunette offered, pulling back slightly to see Chloe's tear stained face.

The redhead nodded and stood, offering a hand which Beca willingly took. They made their way into Chloe's bedroom and got comfortable on her queen bed.

Beca immediately shuffled as close as she could to the other girl and threw an arm over the other girls stomach which caused a raised eyebrow in response to her making the first move to initiate cuddling.

Beca didn't take the time to respond to the questioning on Chloe's face instead choosing to lean in close and whisper soothing comments.

'I'm here for you Chloe, always. Whenever you need me, whenever you're ready to talk about it or even if you never want to talk about it I'll hold you. No matter what, I will be here.'

Chloe bit her lip as she heard the brunettes sincere words and stared back into her wide eyes and ran her fingers up along the arm that was slung across her.

'You really care about me, don't you?' The tone in Chloe's voice made her question her knee-jerk reaction to answer.

'Yes.' She whispered, searching Chloe's eyes for some indication of what was going through her mind.

She got her answer when she felt Chloe's lips pressed against her own, before her brain could question she was kissing her back. Beca felt Chloe's hand clinging to her shirt, the other gripping the back of her neck and pulled back.

'What are you doing?'

Chloe offered a small watery smile at the fact that Beca had kissed her back. It quickly became a grimace at the fact she had pulled back. 'You want me, I know you do.' The undignified tone got Beca's blood boiling.

As soon as Beca's suspicions of whether or not Chloe was aware of her feelings had been confirmed, she felt her brain quickly rushing into territory of why Chloe had waited until now to say anything but stopped herself by leaning in to capture her lips again.

She suckled on Chloe's bottom lip, sliding her tongue into her mouth and teased her tongue by running her own along the front of her teeth avoiding it. Chloe whimpered at the act and pushed her mouth more forcefully against the younger girls, her hand sliding up the back of Beca's shirt and removed any space between their bodies.

Their legs became tangled, and Chloe felt herself getting lost in Beca's kisses and touch. She had never felt more alive than this moment, and it was exhilarating and scary all at once. Pushing the thoughts of self-loathing to the back of her mind, she rolled Beca onto her back and let her hands wander.

* * *

**Smut caused frustration seems to be my specialty. It'll come. And they will too. Do review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: whoselineisitanyway**

**Thanks for the support everyone for both my stories! Again, any mistakes are my own! Read and review, but most importantly enjoy.**

* * *

Beca had quickly lost her shirt and laid back with her eyes shut enjoying the wet open-mouthed kisses that Chloe was leaving across her collarbone and chest. She groaned when she felt Chloe's teeth dragging across her breast to capture her nipple over her bra and her hands caressing her stomach.

The sensations kicked her brain into overdrive, she started undoing the buttons on Chloe's shirt and shoved the material down her arms before attacking her lips again. They shared long, loving kisses and got lost in a make-out session.

Chloe was certain she was going to spontaneously combust at any second, the wetness between her legs had grown with each swipe of Beca's tongue against her own and the feeling of one of her hands gripping her bare hip and the other cupping her bra-ridden breast.

'Oh god Beca.' Chloe breathed out when their mouths pulled apart.

Chloe unbuttoned Beca's jeans, slid the zip down quickly and pressed her fingers against the girls clit, slowly circling the sensitive nub.

Beca moaned and thrust her pelvis into the redheads touch.

'Take off your clothes.' Beca groaned as she felt Chloe's fingers pinching her clit and then pull away at her words.

Chloe slithered off the bed to stand at Beca's feet. She tugged off the material of Beca's jeans whilst the girl yanked her own bra off.

Sitting up, Beca hands make quick work of Chloe's own bottoms, shoving them down her legs. And Chloe made quick removal of her own bra.

Chloe moaned as she felt Beca's mouth quickly attach itself to her stomach, sucking on the skin and moving towards her sweet centre. Beca's fingers hooked into her panties and pulled them down slowly, holding eye contact as she did.

A shudder made its way down Chloe's spine and she felt a strong desire deep in her core at the look in Beca's dark eyes.

Her hands tangled in Beca's hair. She tried to guide her to taste her, to fulfil her needs, and almost whimpered in frustration when the other girl intentionally avoided where she need her most.

Beca gripped her hips to keep her in place but she made no move to where Chloe wanted her instead slowly circling her tongue on Chloe's hip bone.

'Fuck Beca, please.'

Beca moved along and circled Chloe's clit with her tongue simultaneously slipping two fingers inside her wet warmth. Chloe groaned and fell forward, her hands resting on Beca's shoulders.

Her fingers thrust in and out Chloe's tightness, twisting and curling to where Chloe needed her most. Responding to Chloe's moans, she made more deliberate tongue movements on her clit and added a finger inside of her.

Before Beca comprehend, Chloe was becoming inexplicably tight, chanting her name loud and coming undone before her.

'Yes Beca!' Chloe yelled out before her whole body shook with pleasure.

It was a moment before either girl moved.

Beca pulled away, and bit her lip with excitement at the unbelievably insatiable appearance of the redhead. She tugged her onto the bed so they were both laying down again, _god she was so turned on._

'You look so fucking hot when you come Chlo.' Beca whispered into her ear before her hand was was disappearing between her legs again.

'God Beca, just give me a minute.' Beca smirked but continued to stroke the girl lightly.

'No time like the present.'

Chloe was then kissing her ferociously her own hand dancing between Beca's legs and pushing deep inside her with three fingers, curling deep and hitting _just _the right spot.

'You are so wet Becs.' Chloe moaned, enthralled by the brunettes body and reactions to her.

They spent most of the night exploring each other, whispering sweet words of appreciation and encouragement. It was clear that there was a connection between them, a spark ignited and it didn't plan on going out anytime soon.

Beca felt worn out in the best way, she also felt hot and fulfilled. She let her eyes flutter open, wincing at the brightness of the day before taking in the beauty before her. The light bounced off the soft features of Chloe's face and it was mesmerizing.

_She's beautiful._

She brought her hand up to delicately line her features. Along her eyebrow just above the eye, _God the blueness of the eyes hiding behind her eyelids_. A brush across her cheekbone,_the amount of kisses Beca had pressed to those cheeks in pure adoration. _And a swipe across her bottom lip, _the meaningful words that they had exchanged not only with their bodies but from Chloe's purt pink lips._

The grip of Chloe's arm around Beca's waist tightened, holding her even closer. Beca smiled.

It was the kind of smile that Beca knew she would wear for a while, the kind where she knew she would always love this girl and a smile she had never worn before because she had never been this happy or comfortable.

Beca thought about the way that Chloe's body fitted together with hers, the way they moved with synchronicity and allowed herself to comfortable with the older redhead. She had grown so accustomed to the openness of the other girl, the way she would brazenly touch and compliment her. Beca had also come to understand herself better, allowing herself to accept who she was and how she felt about Chloe.

Had this been a couple years ago, Beca would have felt the panic to get out of bed with quick succession and find some excuse to brush off the girl.

Beca then thought about the future; how things would change, that their friendship could develop further and become something more. She had wanted it for a while, and although she was certain the redhead know of her feelings, it was still a surprise to hear.

A frown crossed Beca's face. _Why hadn't Chloe said anything before now?_ Beca had been under the assumption that the other girl had been straight following her relationships with guys and despite their flirting, was just friendly.

_Did she only need me last night? _Beca begin to lose herself in a deep crevice on uncertainty, her brain on the edge of unhappiness just as quickly as she'd found herself on the brink of positive happiness.

She heard Chloe sigh and a small smile gracing her face. _She must have been dreaming._

Beca slowly loosened the grip Chloe had on her and rolled out of the bed. She was relieved when Chloe hadn't woken, but the smile was no longer on her face.

She pulled on the her underwear and jeans. When she couldn't find her top, she began searching around the mess that was Chloe's bedroom. There were clothes and books everywhere.

Chloe felt comfortable, happy and relaxed when she woke up that morning. After last night it was like a weight had been lifted from her body.

She stretched her arm out and a frown crossed her face when she felt the coolness of her bare sheets. Opening her eyes she saw a half-naked Beca looking through a pile of clothes with a determined expression.

Chloe bit her lip contemplatingly, clearly the other girl had been planning on leaving without waking her. She wanted her to stay and hide away in bed in her arms.

Although she hated the circumstances of how it happened, she was so empowered by the fact that she acted on her feelings towards Beca. The brunette could soothe the embarrassment she felt and wash away the feelings of shame of liking girls, and as terrifying as it was Chloe had never felt as alive and free as last night.

She hated what Jared had said to her, the snarl in his voice and the way it made her react by kissing Beca. Even though she had never doubted the way Beca cared for her, she just needed to reaffirm that and being in the safety of her bedroom and Beca's arm she could feel any anxiety within her ease.

Beca triumphantly pulled her shirt from the edge of Chloe's desk and began to pull it on.

'What are you doing?' Chloe's quiet and raspy voice interrupted Beca's movements.

Beca froze and turned to face the bed where Chloe had sat up and the sheet had fallen around her waist revealing her perky breasts.

'...I,' She cleared her throat, 'I was looking for my shirt.' Beca tugged at the material to emphasize her words, not taking her eyes off Chloe's perfect body.

Chloe felt a small smile forming on her face at the intense look Beca was giving her, _maybe she wasn't leaving_. She leaned closer to Beca and tugged on her hand.

'Why?' She watched as Beca tried to formulate an answer but decided it was best if she didn't have an escape plan.

'Come back to bed.' She leant onto her knees, ran her hand up Beca's arm and grasping the back on her neck she pulled her into a short lingering kiss.

Beca could quickly feel her resolve falling, she would always be smitten to Chloe and her touch was a weak spot for her.

'Chlo...' She felt herself whining but her hands were running up and down Chloe's back.

'We have nowhere to be, just stay with me.' Chloe whispered against her lips and pulled her back onto the bed, moving to kiss down her neck.

Beca's eye caught sight of a male hoodie off to the side of the bed and pulled back.

'I can't do this Chloe.' Chloe was shocked.

'This isn't a good idea.' _I can't be the person on the side or just some fun._

'Why not? Last night was incredible, you made me feel... special.' _You made me feel loved._

Beca felt conflicted and Chloe watched the emotions dance across her face.

'It was amazing Chlo but I can't be this bit on the side, you have a boyfriend.' Beca moved to roll off the bed but was stopped by a hand on her arm.

Chloe bit her lip with a frown. 'We broke up. Yesterday.'

Beca looked sympathetic but still unsure. 'And that's why you were upset?'

'Yeah.' Chloe nodded and hoped that this would wipe away any uncertainty in Beca.

'So I was just what? A rebound? Someone to take your mind off it?' Beca scoffed and successfully got out of bed.

Chloe had acknowledged that she knew about her feelings and was just using her. It was nice knowing she was a sure-thing, Beca thought.

'No! Beca, wait. I wanted last night to happen, I've wanted it for a while.' Chloe wrapped the sheet around herself and stood in front of the bedroom door so that Beca couldn't leave.

'So why wait until last night? Why date that jerk? Suddenly he doesn't want you anymore and you knew I'd come running?' Beca pushed past her and out into the living room.

She grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder, she turned to exit but Chloe was once again blocking her way.

Beca rolled her eyes. 'Can you move please?'

Chloe felt the tears running down her face, and she reached out to cling onto Beca's shirt holding her there. 'Please listen to me! Let me explain, the break up just pushed me to act on my feelings for _you_!'

'Just stop. I've waited a year for you to give me some indication that you wanted me, I can't just be the girl to pick up the pieces because your boyfriend broke up with you Chloe.'

Beca looked impatiently at the door behind Chloe since she was yet to move.

'But I really do like you Beca.' Chloe said exasperatedly.

Beca sighed. 'Just give me some time to think Chlo.'

Chloe let her chin fall to her chest before nodding and shuffling out her way. More tears escaped her eyes as she watched Beca walk out the door.

It had been a week since Chloe had seen Beca, but she had suspected that they had both been busy. Chloe knew that Beca would have been in the middle of organising a new arrangement for Bellas following their success at Regionals.

And Chloe had been working hard on a paper and a presentation but she had finished that days before it needed to be handed in. She hadn't gotten a text or a call from the brunette and was getting frustrated with the lack of contact.

Chloe also hadn't seen Jared since the break up, but his friends had walked past on campus on multiple occasions sending dirty smirks and laughing in her direction. She had been mortified, like they had known what Jared had said to her about her sexuality, like they knew what she had been doing with Beca.

And she needed to speak to the girl before she got too lost in her head, before she lost any semblance of courage about her feelings and took it all back. The world was a scary place but Beca made her feel safe. The night they had shared together had been gratifying in a way nothing ever had before, and the week that they had spent apart had left Chloe disgruntled at best.

It's amazing how quickly Chloe had felt her heart heart drop in her chest when Beca left the apartment the morning after. It was weighing down on her, heavy with sadness and the peace that had been briefly found in herself was being filled with endless anxiety.

Chloe needed to see Beca. The girl that was so undoubtedly the opposite to her, she wasn't afraid to be herself and be different. Although the girl had been through a lot, and wasn't the picture of emotional stability, she wasn't going to hide from anything she felt that much was clear.

When Chloe woke up that Friday morning, she didn't feel like she could get out of bed. Her presentation and paper were finished, she didn't have any classes and the only thing her body seemed to focus on was the burning pain in her chest.

A constant reminder that she didn't have the comfort of her best friend, that person was currently mad with her and Chloe wanted it to all go away and for everything to okay.

Her dream last night had really set the tone for her day. She had been in the sea, it was powerful and overwhelming. She could hardly move, she didn't feel in control and any grasp on safety or the ground was no longer there. The fear was debilitating, her arms had flailed but her body was being tugged and pushed by waves. Her face had waves crashing against her and to end the shock of each one, she eventually stop fighting.

In the distance before her, as whole body sank underneath the water, Chloe could see Beca laying on her back floating. Even though the waves were rough, and although the girl wasn't exactly happy, she was finding a way to stay afloat. Then the water was all around her, she began to sink, everywhere was blue and deep. She felt herself beginning to tense, then she realised she was holding her breath... but she didn't need to and she relaxed. It was peaceful and terrifying at the same time.

The peaceful feelings were beginning to take over and the deep blue was being filled with colourful bursts of light and colour. She felt herself being pulled into a magical underwater place, streams of underwater _fireworks _of sort were surrounding her and she had smiled, it was beautiful.

Then she had woken up and the reality of everything was sinking in. She didn't know how long she laid there, but when she finally dragged herself out of bed the sun was setting.

She frowned and realised that she hadn't eaten. A deep pit had formed in the bottom of her stomach and she winced at the groans her stomach began to make.

Checking her phone and seeing no messages, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't keep waking up like this for much longer and _needed _to see Beca.

She got dressed, grabbed her phone and keys and headed out of the apartment. Stopping at the chinese, she picked up some take out and before she knew it she was outside Beca's dorm room.

Breathing in deep, she raised her hand and tapped lightly on the wooden door. She hadn't even thought about the fact that Beca might be busy or not even be home.

When Beca finally opened the door she looked like she had been laughing, she looked okay... like, she was happy. And Chloe felt stupid.

'Oh... hey Chlo.' Beca offered, surprised to see the redhead.

Chloe saw over her shoulder and saw that Jesse was sat in Beca's desk chair and he was smiling in her direction.

'Sorry, I didn't realise that you had company. I-I should probably go.'

Chloe turned to walk away, and Beca caught up with the few steps she had taken and caught her by the arm.

'Wait, don't go.' She paused and gestured to Chloe's hands. 'You brought food, couldn't let that go to waste.'

Chloe offered a small smile and followed Beca back into her dorm.

Beca glared at Jesse and gestured towards the door. 'Besides Jesse was just leaving, weren't you?'

Jesse stumbled up from the chair, grabbed his backpack and gave them both a smile. 'Yep! I have a shift at the radio station, so see you lovely ladies later!'

And with that he was gone.

Chloe lifted up the bag in the air and smiled awkwardly. 'I hope you're hungry.'

Beca nodded and gestured to her bed. 'Starving, let's sit.'

Both got comfortable on the bed, leaning against the wall with cardboard containers littered between them.

'You look tired.' Beca offered, concern in her eyes.

Tears filled Chloe's eyes and she quickly averted them. 'I am. I missed you. I'm so sorry Becs, I never wanted you to feel like I was using you.'

The brunette brought out her poker face and nodded. 'It's fine Chloe, I missed you too.'

She sighed and continued. 'I guess I was just worried about what would happen _after _and when you told me that you were upset because of the break up I didn't know what to think.'

Chloe took one of Beca's hands in her own. 'You never really let me explain.' Chloe said softly.

'No I didn't. So tell me now.'

Chloe took a deep breath and tried to relax her thumping heart. 'Jared broke up with me that day but that's not why I was upset.' She could feel the tears welling in her eyes and a lump building in her throat. 'He said that it was obvious that I was a l-lesbian and that no one would ever want me, not even you.'

Chloe felt the burning of tears on her cheek and Beca's arms wrapping around her. 'It's okay Chlo, I'm here.'

She let Beca hold her for a couple of seconds before pulling back so she could see into her eyes.

'He was right but I couldn't believe that people were thinking that of me. I just needed you to want me back, I needed to know that I could feel what I did for you and still be loved, still be _normal._'

Beca brought a hand up to cup her jaw and wipe away her tears. 'Chloe, you are amazing, I do want you and... I do love you. It doesn't matter what anyone else says or thinks, not even that asshat.'

Chloe chuckled but it was short lived. 'But it does matter Becs.' She whispered. 'I felt ashamed this whole week, like everyone knew that... I, I liked girls.'

Her eyes were wide and she pulled out of Beca's grip. She covered her face with her hands and shooks with tears. 'I've never told anyone that before.'

Beca paused and felt all her previous negative emotions slipping from her grasp when she realised the anguish the other girl was feeling.

'Sweetie, you do not ever have to be ashamed for what you feel for anyone.' Beca pulled Chloe's hands away from her face and leaned in close. 'Don't ever let anyone feel like you are any less of a person for being who you are. I am so proud of you for admitting that to me, you are everything to me regardless. I know how hard it is to come out and I'm here for you.'

Chloe took deep breaths to calm herself down. 'You make me feel brave and safe, but this week without you I was falling apart and the thoughts in my head were winning.'

Beca grasped either side of her face and leaned against her forehead. 'Don't ever let them win, keep fighting.'

The brunette pressed kisses to her forehead, her cheeks and finally a slow peck to her lips. She pulled back just as she felt Chloe responding.

'I love you Chloe.' Chloe closed the distance once again and relished in the feeling of Beca's lips on her own.

The kisses started out slow and curious, almost like they were the first ones they had shared before they got heated and Chloe was pulling Beca ontop of her in the most awkward of positions.

Beca pulled back with a small grin. 'Wait a sec.' She moved the food containers to her desk and guided Chloe's body to a laying position with her own body on top.

She leaned in to kiss her again, slow and surely, leaning on her forearms and pulling Chloe's long locks from her face. Chloe's hands were on her lower back pressing them further together.

When the need for air became necessary, she pulled back to nuzzle the redheads cheek with her nose, pressing kisses lightly.

'I've always wanted you Becs, but it's scary.' Chloe whispered.

'What was?'

'Loving you so much, knowing that I couldn't be without you.' Their exchange was hushed whispers in the silence of the room.

'I feel the same, but I know I want you no matter what.'

Chloe paused, staring up at the ceiling as she mulled over her words. 'I want you too.' Beca breathed out a sigh of relief.

'I just don't know if I can label myself anything yet.' She choked out. 'I can't be gay.'

Beca placed more soft kisses against her neck and shoulder. 'You don't have to label yourself, you don't have to admit to anyone your sexual orientation but you need to believe me when I say that you are so incredible.'

Chloe turned her head to the side and attacked Beca's lips, her hands came up to tangle in the brunettes hair. Beca gripped her hips and groaned at the feeling of Chloe nipping at her bottom lip.

Desperate for more, to feel Beca's skin on hers, Chloe skilled fingers quickly unbuttoned her shirt and shoved it down her shoulders. Beca pulled it off the rest of the way and pulled away from their kiss to tug Chloe's top over her head.

Chloe quickly leaned forward to reattach their mouths, tongue thrust into Beca's mouth and her hands attacked Beca's belt. Beca's hands closed over her own and eased away from her mouth but remained close.

'Slow down, we've got all night.' She said cheekily, her mouth brushing at Chloe's cheek.

She dragged her lips down to suck on her earlobe before moving further down to her neck. Her teeth grazed Chloe's sensitive skin causing the other girl to shiver.

Beca deliberately slowly helped Chloe unbuckle her belt and undo her jeans before pushing her back onto her back and moving to undo the other girls jeans.

Beca's touch was hot like fire on Chloe's body and she felt like she was going to ignite at any moment. She felt Beca's hand sliding down her panties and get lost in her warmth.

Both girls allowed themselves to become acquainted with the others body and took their times to reaffirm their feelings, both with much clearer thoughts. It was much later when they were both naked, Chloe on her stomach resting her head on her folded arms and Beca leaning on her elbow and stroking the redheads hair, was it that they finally stopped to reflect on the evening.

'So you never liked Jared?'

'He was the worst and best distraction from my feelings for you.'

'How so?' Beca asked softly, genuinely curious.

'He was nothing like you, he wasn't kind, he didn't really care for me nor did he listen to me and I could never ever fall for someone as arrogant or idiotic as him.'

'He couldn't have been that stupid, he could see how you felt about me.'

'I'm beginning to think that my _toner _was visible from space.' She joked.

'Mmmm, not to me.'

'Not even a little bit?'

'I guess on some level I knew but it seemed as though we were both so invested in our friendship that nothing else mattered.'

They both lulled into another silence.

'I love you too Becs.' Chloe whispered so quiet she wasn't sure she had said it but the kisses on her shoulder reassured her she had.

'Don't ever leave me, okay?'

'I'm never letting you go, you're mine.'

* * *

**Feedback keeps me on my toes. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
